The University of Utah Health Research Center (HRC) and the National Alaska Native American Indian Nurses Association (NANAINA) proposes to plan, conduct, and evaluate the ninth annual NANAINA summit in Park City, UT, on September 25-28, 2003. This three and one-half day conference (Summit IX) will be expected to attract at least 200 American Indian Alaska Native (AI/AN) and non-native nurses, health care providers, educators, and students. The purposes of Summit IX are 1). to set an agenda for diabetes research with culture as a central theme; 2). to explore and identify culturally competent research methods to study diabetes; and 3) to explore and identify both western and native traditional self-care approaches as weapons for diabetes prevention and control, in addition, more specific objectives are for participants 1). To understand and apply the construct of care as a core component of AI/AN nursing/health care practice; 2). To identify and discuss validated studies that have potential to improve AllAN health; 3). to explore qualitative and quantitative diabetes/health services research methods; and 4). to understand and identify better utilization strategies of existing diabetes-related health programs available to AI/AN populations. Diabetes would be examined within the context of Healthy People 2010 and the current national discussion on the elimination of health disparities. A primary goal of this conference is that NANAINA would identify and develop, with guidance form NIDDK, two research projects using qualitative and qualitative methods. We propose that the NIDDK/NIH provide appropriate diabetes-related research material (e.g., Diabetes Prevention Program results) for further reading, discussion, and dissemination to NANAINA partners such as tribes, non-profit Organizations serving AI/ANs, colleges & universities, and tribal leaders. These material would aid in improving diabetes-related health outcomes. Summit IX will integrate this information_research, and strategies being used into its conference proceedings, which will be audio-taped and transcribed. The summit will utilize plenary, breakout sessions, and Talking Circles as culturally appropriate methods. We are requesting $23, 500 for conference support from the NIDDK/NIH.